Hard to Forget
by eliegirl
Summary: Harry and co. have tried to forget, they have all changed, and have band, but have they done anything really their summer between 5th and 6th year? School is back and they are ready to see if they have. Rating may change.


AN: Hi everyone, I hope you like this, it is very orginal. R&R and enjoy...

Harry's POV:

I woke up to very loud yelling downstairs from none other than Mrs. Weasle. It seemed to be Ginny's attire again.

Over the summer a lot had happened. Ginny and Hermoine had changed their looks and Ron and Harry had, too. They had started a band: Ron played bass, Hermoine played drums, Gin was lead singer, and I was guitar and vocals when needed. While we had all gotten a matching tattoos, also, to symbolize our friendship. It was like a dream, in a way, and I, Harry, knew it was just a distraction, a needed distraction to not think about the coming war, Sirius, his parents, death eaters, the dark lord.  
My friends knew this, I did, it was about to all come back tous though, school started in just a week, so much for forgetting. The only thing seemingly interesting about going back to Hogwarts was how everyone one was going to react to the golden trio + one little sister, now foursome of a punk rock band.

At least everyone that wasn't in the order .……

I continued to get dressed. I put on some wrinkled black baggy jeans and my black KORN shirt, along with some socks and boots. I looked up at my reflection on the mirror hanging on the closet door. My hair being a bit neater than preferred and was quickly messed up again, and my attention froze on my eyes. I had since last school year refrained from wearing my glasses and wore contacts, contacts that changed my eyes to a darker shade. Still green, but not as livid, not like my mum's as much. I didn't want to think about them, my past, so I didn't.

I looked at Ron and decided to let him sleep, besides if he had slept though all of this it wasn't like I was going to be able to wake him. I went downstairs, but stopped short at the girls' room. Ginny apparently thinking the boys would sleep in after the rave they had sneaked out to last night, had left the door ajar. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty, it never did stop amazing me.

I decided to surprise her, and without a sound, I shut the door and found my way directly behind her. She had her eyes shut and she was humming to a Blink 182 song, but I was concentrating to much to care which one. She had just pulled off herblack see-through shirt and was preceding to take off her mini-skirt. She let it slip to the floor, revealing to me unknowingly a matching pair of a black bra and pansies, with little purple roses all over them-that was so Ginny.I gently put my hands over her eyes, hearing her grasp, and asked, "Guess who?"

"Harry, why do you always do that," she said as I released her sight and turned her around in my arms, so that her curving body was flush against me.

"Do what?" I asked, a bit curious.

"Make me want you," putting my hand on her wetness, "by just talking dirty."

"I wasn't, was I, mate?" he asked another question, as he massaged the area Gin had put his hand and nipped at her ear.

"Only when you call me mate, mate."

Like I said over the summer a lot had changed, for instance, we were all friends with benefits, well except the siblings, but hey it was relaxing to say the least. And the whole mate thing was endearing, not just friends, but mates in bed. Surprisingly enough, it had been Hermoine's dirty mind who had thought up the title that we could say to others, and yet no one no we were ever thinking that way about each other.

And we would have continued our actions, if I had remembered to lock the door. As it was apparently Hermoine had woken Ron up and ran from him, being what normally happened if she did. They would then precede to chase each other till one of them caught each other. Then precede to the nearest bedroom and fuck themselves senseless.

Damn locks and the location of this bedroom.

Ginny and me both laughed, while Ron immediately turn beet red and turned around from the almost completely naked form of his sister.

"Sorry guys we didn't mean to interrupt anything," apologized Hermoine.

"Its okay," Ginny said, as she donned her wizarding robe, "we kind of interrupted you two too, and it isn't like it's your faults," giving me a very evil glare.

"What! Can I help it if your beautiful form enchants me to not even be able to think."

"I suppose not Harry, but only because flattery will get you anywhere."

Hermoine, Ron, and I all leave to go eat, so Ginny could finally get dressed.

After we had all eaten, we decided to go see the twins, and flew off on our brooms from the roof of headquarters. Around noon, about thirty minutes later, we landed just outside their shop. The girls had decided to go check out a new coffee shop they hadheard about. We decided we would all meet up there around two. And after some quick goodbyes and a large list of 'school' supplies from both of the girls we entered the shop.

"Well hello there!" shouted Fred over the rather large amount of customers, "hey George, guess who's here, just wait right there guys!"

And in a few seconds we were exchanging greetings, while the twins led us to the back store room.

"So where are the lovely ladies?" asked George.

"Oh, they wanted to check out that new coffee shop, and after last night I think we could all use some," I answered.

"But of course, they wouldn't leave us without a list of 'school' supplies to get what they needed from you guys," added Ron.

"Of course, in fact we were hoping, along with everything else you guys do at school," said Fred, and then continued George, "And your new attitude," finishing Fred said, "That you guys would be willing to show off our new stuff."

"How?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, you would use them, advertise, give out order forms, and even sell the merchandise if you wanted," explained George.

"Why?" asked Ron, knowing along with me that if their mum ever found out we agreed to something like this, she would hex all six of us to heaven above.

"Well, a) you would get all of our merchandise free, up to a point," said Fred.

"And b) we could get you your first wizarding gig," said George unleashing the ultimate aspiration as of now to our foursome.

We had had plenty of muggle gigs, but not a single wizarding one. It wasn't that we didn't want one, it was just not a lot of places in wizarding London accepted young wizards singing muggle punk rock.

But before either of us could question their payment matters, Fred added, "If you agree now, we will tell you all about it."

"So, is it a deal?" George asked as he and his twin took out their hands, for us to shake them.

"Sure!" we both agreed, shaking their hands, not even giving it a second's thought.

"Great, I will bring right to the place then," said George as he got up.

"I'll stay here, but come back with everyone later, okay," he said, leaving through the door we had come in at.

George led us through another door that brought us to a side-alley and unto the main road. We then proceeded into the very coffee shop the girls were going to check out. Ididn't see them, but I figured they just had gone shopping instead of staying in here the whole time we agreed to.

We sat down at the counter and waited for one of the busy waitresses/waiters to get to them.

AN: So what do you guys think? I hope you liked it, and please review to tell me if you did.

luv me, elie


End file.
